Operation White Ghost
by ncistennis
Summary: Kensi is sent to Afghanistan to find White Ghost, she finds White Ghost but then is kidnapped and the team loses all contact with her. She is in grave danger, and Deeks, Callen and Sam have to rescue before time runs out.


Hey everyone, Another new story. This takes place in season 5. I have made some things up, so if it is inconstant with the show that is why. Hope you all enjoy!

Kensi had been away for about four months and three days, but really who was counting. Deeks had been going crazy with out her. He had been third wheeling it with Sam and Callen, and infortunatly the one day Granger. Yes, Sam and Callen both, but especially Sam had a new found respect to Deeks after the Sidorov torturing place. That case had made Sam and Deeks grow closer than any of them expected. They both were fighting inner demons from the case but none of the other knew, well except Kensi and Nate. Sam didn't tell Callen how much the Sidorov case had messed with his psyche. Sam and Deeks did talk about it to each other. They were the only ones that went through it, and alothough Callen and Kensi have both been in bad situation, it had never escalated the Sidorov had. Deeks thought that he had been doing ok. He was sleeping and eating again. Him and Kensi finally acknowledged their thing and Deeks finally thought that things were going to finally work out for him for the first time since he had come to NCIS. It took him awhile to fit in. He didn't have an impecable service record like Sam, he wasn't lone wolf, trained by the infamous Leory Jethro Gibbs, Callen, and he wasn't ninja I have more walls up than a maze Kensi. Yes, he had his own walls and his own skeletons in the closet but he was mostly beach loving, dog loving, former lawyer, damn good at his job Marty Deeks.

The Sidorov case questioned everything he had been doing for the last ten years. Hetty had often talked to him about being an agent, but he wasn't quite ready to give up the LAPD. He liked being detective, mostly because he could make puns about detecting; but secretly, he wanted to be an agent. Part of him thought that he might not have what it takes to be an agent, but when Sam told him that quitting law enforcement would be a big mistake changed things. Yes, he had some PTSD, which he is still dealing with six months later, but he's dealing with it; he's not letting it deal with him. He still talks to Nate almost on a daily basis, he had started to wean himself off of Nate, but then Kensi left and that threw his world upside down once again. Kensi is the only one that knows he talks to Nate every day. Kensi is the only one that knows a lot about him. Deeks is really starting to miss his partner. Sam and Callen have been great, but there not his partners. Him and Kensi are both very good at their job, but they are not as stoic as Sam and Callen. Deeks misses the playful banter with Kensi. He misses protecting Kensi and he misses Kensi protecting him, not that he will ever admit to it. Deeks thinks that she had been over their long enough. He knows it's not good to leave someone over in a war torn desert with out people that they trust. He over heard Eric talking to Nell about Sabitino being the White Ghost and Deeks is growing more and more concerned each and every day. He doesn't need to verbalize it, Sam and Callen are just as worried, and they can see that Deeks is becoming more and more reclusive as the days go on. Deeks had started going to Lakers and Clippers games with them, but recently he stopped. He stopped surfing with Eric, and he stopped being himself again. His old demons were coming back, and a new and growing fear that Kensi would never come back was stating to eat him alive. He wanted to go to Hetty and demand she let him, Sam and Callen go over and get her. Hell, he would resign again, go rouge and get her back himself. The last few times that he had talked to her on the sat phone, he could hear that she wasn't herself. She was becoming jumpy, and distant. He also hadn't heard from her in a week. He was not liking these odds, and he wanted nothing more than to go get his partner back.

Deeks hadn't realized that he had been staring at the same file for over a half an hour until Sam said something to him.

"Deeks, is the file really that interesting?" Sam asked

"What, oh, uh, I a spaced out for a little" Deeks said being jolted out of his thoughts.

"She will be fine Deeks, Kensi is very good at what she does. If she was in danger I am sure Granger would have let us know" Callen said hoping this would calm the detectives nerves.

"See that's the thing, I haven't heard from her in a week. Call it partners intuition but something is not right" Deeks said looking down at the file knowing he was going to be made fun of for worrying so much.

"Have you talked to Hetty about it?" Callen asked

"Have I talked to Hetty about it? Really Callen? Hetty and I are not on the best of terms at the moment. I am fairly certain that they could have chosen any other agent, but Hetty picked Kensi because Kensi and I had finally discussed our thing. So no Callen, I have not talked to Hetty about a feeling that something is wrong" after Deeks said that he just stormed off.

Callen just sat there dumbfounded. He knew Deeks was worried, they were all worried, but he didn't realize that Deeks was struggling more than they had thought. It would explain the recent risky behavior that he had started when he first came back to work. Callen was going to go after him when Sam stopped him.

"Give him time to cool off G" Sam said knowing he was going to go talk to him in a little. Callen just shook his head in acknowledgment

Deeks stormed off to the gym, normally he would go surf but he highly doubted that he could get away for a few hours on the water, so he settled for the punching bag. He didn't know how long he had been hitting the bag or how long Sam had been standing in front of it until he realized how sweaty and thirsty he was. Deeks stopped and Sam took this as his cue to try to talk to Deeks. The whole time Sam had been standing there he was trying to read Deeks. Since being partners with him for the last four months or so he had learned how to read the younger detective. All Sam could see in him was fury and worry. The only time he had ever seen that face was when they were being tortured and it scared Sam. Sam tried to call his name several times, but the more he called Deeks' name, the harder Deeks hit the bag. He had been going at it for about an hour when he finally stopped. Sam handed him some water and hoped that he and Deeks could talk.

"How long have you been here?" Deeks asked out of breath.

"About a half hour" Sam said

"How long was I hitting the bad?" Deeks asked sitting down.

"About an hour" Sam replied.

Deeks just sat there and Sam just stood there until Sam finally broke the silence.

"You outlasted me in a quiet game, well I'll be damned" Sam said.

Deeks just half assed a laugh.

"Come on Deeks, what's really going on. We are all worried about Kensi, she's been there awhile" Sam said sympathzing with Deeks.

"I know, too long. Last time I talked to her on the sat phone was a week ago, and she didn't sound very good. I told her she could call me day or night no matter what, and nothing. Not a word, not a text, not an email, nothing. I really think something is up." Deeks said hoping Sam wouldn't make fun of him for being so concerned.

"I know, I asked Eric and Nell and they said they haven't heard from her either and they can't get a gps corrdination on her" Sam said.

"Great, just great so were blind" Deeks said even more exasperrated than he was before.

"Go take a shower and then we will see what we can do about getting over there. She needs to come home" Sam said looking at Deeks.

Deeks just nodded, happy that he wasn't the only one that wanted to go over and get Kensi. Deeks headed off to the locker room to shower and change. Thank God I keep extra clothes here he thought to himself.

Deeks was showered, and changed and feeling a little better when he went back down to his desk.

"Sam did Nell or Eric hear anything?" Deeks asked hoping there was good news.

"No when I went up, the door was locked and Hetty was in here" Sam said knowing something was wrong.

Just then Eric appeared at the top of the stairs and asked them to come up to ops. Sam, Callen and deeks all knew something was up because there was no weird voice, no whistle of any kind, and his new one, no app. The look on Eric's face said it all. Something terrible had happened. Deeks prayed it had nothing to do with Kensi, but deep down he knew something was wrong. He walked into ops in front of Sam and Callen and as soon as he saw Nell, he knew something was wrong. It looked like she had been crying, her eyes were all red and there was a box of tissues. Deeks tried to tell himself that no, nothing was wrong maybe Eric was just tired and maybe Nell had allergies.

The tell tale sign came from Hetty that something was wrong, she would not make eye contact with him and that's when he knew it involved Kensi.

Eric spoke first "We just got work that Kensi has been kidnapped, that's why none of us had heard from her. We think we have an idea on where she is" Eric said not looking at the rest of the team. He hated having to always be the one to bring the bad news.

Nell spoke up next "I got an encrypted email from and unknown address and I think it was Kensi based on what I was able to pull from it. I was able to trace it to some sort of remote building. We had the drone fly over it and there is nothing near it. There are some hills and mountains but that's it. We scared with infrared and there are people in there, and we think this is where Kensi is"

As soon as Nell said this, Deeks immeditaly threw up his breakfast and thought he was going to pass out as well. But no, he told himself. He was on the next flight over to go get Kensi back and end this once and for all.

"Pack your bags gentleman, you leave in two hours" Hetty said and walked out.

Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
